User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Reason Why Mage Said He Was a Girl
Alright I'll do my best to clear things up. I don't know if this will cause more or less confusion so... let me begin. If you need clarifications just state it in the comments. So, to state it in as few words as possible... I have exceptionaly high anima. Which in dictionary.com 2b definition reads: #the feminine principle, especially as present in men (contrasted with animus ). In a nutshell, I act more like a girl in my ways. How did this come to be? Through a large portion of my life I was an isolated child. I knew nothing of what boys my age were like, what they did, how we operate. All I knew is that there were more people. The only time I got to interact with people was when we went to church HOWEVER I was not the most popular and the only people I felt comfortable around with were girls. As time went on I continued to only hang out with girls. My mind slowly began to put pieces together and finally decided, "these people are people who I want to be like!" And thus my ways evolved. I slowly began to move away from things us guys enjoy and enjoyed doing different things like... trying on clothing (no seriously this was a huge chunk of my childhood, I loved dress up), rhythm based anything, and of course playing as the female. Now I was very uncomfortable about this so I tried to cover it up around many people. Which was my school life. However hiding it was a mistake, I acted weird, people hated me, I was alone and the only people who I was comfortable around with and could talk normally to were girls. In fact, the only people who shared the same hobbies as I did were girls that were my age. My brain thought that this is how I should act and this is how people my age acted. As time went on I was constantly surrounded by girls and talking with them. We all liked each other as friends (however I liked a few more but was rejected both times) but then... grade 7. Yeah, in a nutshell, constant persecution, ended up bullied to the point where people thought I would be contimplating suicide of course I was not, BUT WHOOP DEE FREAKING DOO GUESS WHO I HAD TO TALK TO IN THIS TIME!? More girls. Guys never looked out for me and never stayed as a friend for longer than a year. The only people I could trust were girls, they were who I needed to be with, they were who I needed to become. Internet was great, originally I was on the internet as a guy, but people thought I acted more like a girl... so I took that on instead. I thought if people enjoyed thinking me as a girl more than fuck it! I'll be a girl! And my crusade began. I was a well regarded roleplayer being known as the person who RP'd females and only females, and I was pretty good at it too. Eventually I created a persona for myself and entered deeper to see how well I could hold it up. ... And you guys know the rest of the story. I arrived here, became well established and thought to be a female. Very few people questioned, people liked me that way, people were comfortable with me, and by far people were a lot nicer. It's like midnight where I am so sorry if how I worded this didn't make much sense. In a nutshell: The only nice people in my life were girls so I decided to be one in order to be nice. Category:Blog posts